fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanashimi Min/Ten
Kanashimi Min & Ten '(かなしみ みん・カナシミ・テン) are Insanity-Loids and fanmade derivatives of VOCALOIDS Kagamine Rin and Len. History On January 16, 2015, they were introduced to the Fanloid Wiki. Personality The two twins are usally really sad but Kanashimi Ten rarely gets sad at all unlike his sister Min who is sad/depressed all the time. Ten is really kind to others and loves to help. but there are times where he gets extreamly nervous when he has to sing. Ten knows that his sister is sad all the time but he does his best to keep her happy. Min trys to stay away from people as much as she can. but there are times when she feels lonely, she will go out and talk to some one. She can be kind if she wanted to be but she rarely talks at all and people find that really rude. Sometimes people make fun of her and her twin becuase they have odd eye's or wear two toned clothes. And that really upsets her to the point where she just feels really down. She is a little bit yandere when it comes to people going after her crush and she will kill them but she immediately feels regret after that.Ten is really shy when he is around his crush and tends to blush a lot, but he doesn't say anything until the right moment. Likes and Dislikes Kanashimi Min & Ten have a variety of things she both likes and dislikes. Both of the twins like the night, however, Min also likes to draw and Ten likes to dance and listen to other UTAU and or VOCALOIDS. Concept Etymology Their name, Kanashimi Min & Ten (かなしみ みん・カナシミ・テン), is based upon Kagamine Rin and Len and their surname, ''Kanashimi ''(悲しみ), means "sorrow." Appearance Kanashimi Ten has white hair, odd eyed (blue and purple), and his out fit has the same design as Kagamine Len's but it is has two different colors (Blue and purple) where the yellow toned color should have been and it is black where the white should have been. and black headphones Kanashimi Min has white hair, a light red bow on her head, red hair clips, odd eyed (grey and blood red), and her out fit has a similar design as Kagamine Rin's but is also has two different colors ( grey and blood red),and has long sleeves, wears shorts similar as her twin brother,wears mesh leggings, and wears a choker. Relations *Kukone Zei, Min's best friend *Neichā Chikyū, older sister *Nekomura Iroha, Ten's love interest *Oliver, Min's love interest *Shadow Luka, Ten's best friend Gallery daughter_of_evil_fanloid_style_by_lenagarmadon-d8jjv4q.png|Kanashimi Ten (right) and Gōkyū Itami (left) (Daughter of Evil) Snapshot(23).jpg Kanashimi Min and Ten.jpg 256.jpg Additional info 'Trivia *They utilize Kagamine Rin and Len's voicebank at a higher or lower pitch. *Their character items are a razor and or knife, for Min, and a hammer, for Ten. *Min has self inflicted wounds and or scars on her arms. *Their optimal genres include: rock, metal, and dubstep. External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid characters Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Voiced Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Pitchloid Category:Recolors Category:Yandere Category:Deredere Category:Insanity-Loid Category:Characters by LilMissMadAlice